Unfair Fate
by Angel of Light a.k.a. Pam
Summary: Well here's another Takari! Its pretty sad though...


~Disclaimer~  
I don't own anything!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Unfair Fate~  
by Angel of Light; a.k.a. Pam

"Aww.....Why does summer always have to end?" wined a 13 year old Davis as he walked to the first day of school with Kari and T.K.  
They weren't paying any attention to what he just said because they were too wrapped up in there own conversation on the future.....  
"It seems unlikely that you would be a multimillion dollar basketball star T.K." Kari said giving her opinion on her best friend's wish for the future.  
"Yeah, but a guy can dream can't he? Well then Ms. Kamiya, what is it you want in your future?" asked Takeru as to find out her dreams.  
"Gee, that's a tough question to answer on the spot....... Well I guess I want to be in love. Have a guy who would love me just as much as I would love him." responded the girl blushing as to mention her dream of the future.  
"HEY would you two stop daydreamin' and pay attention to what I just said?!" interrupted Davis as he was feeling left out by Kari who was only paying attention to his 'rival' T.K.  
"Oh, sorry Davis.... yeah we hate having vacation end too...." was Kari's meek answer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Weeks went on with homework and projects and essays....... You could notice the season changing as the summer blossoms faded and fell into the season of fall.

_I'm not feeling too good today. I probably over did it in P.E. Maybe its the class, its so boring my head aches and stomach hurts....._ Kari thought while trying to concentrate on her geography lesson.   
She must have fell asleep because when she opened her eyes she noticed the attention she was getting from her classmates and her teacher. _What? Was I snoring or something?_ Then she looked at T.K., but it wasn't a look she expected. He was staring at her not with questioning eyes but a worried expression and look of concern.  
"Are you alright Ms. Kamiya?" asked her teacher as he put the back of his hand on her bright red forehead, "You're burning up! I must send you to the office right away so that you can go home!"   
"May I go with her to the office sensei?!" jumped T.K. from his seat ready to escort his friend in need.  
"Alright Mr. Takaishi you may go too." answered the teacher.  
"Can I go too, sir?" asked Davis as he jumped up from his seat wanting to keep T.K. from being the helpful one in Kari's eyes.  
"No Daisuke, one escort is enough." replied his teacher using his first name instead of the proper way he uses on the other students because of Davis' annoyances in class.

"Thanks for coming with me T.K., your a great friend." Kari told T.K. as he walked with her down the hall.  
"No problem Kari, besides that's what best friends are for." T.K. responded.... _though I wish I was more than just your best friend.....  
_"Well you don't have to stay with me in the office while I wait for my mom to pick me up. It might get boring just waiting around with me. You can leave whenever you want" Kari told T.K. so that he wouldn't feel obligated to stay and wait with her.  
"I'll stay with you Kari. Its never boring if I get to wait around with _you_-- I mean well I can't let my best friend be bored by herself while I have to return to geography and be bored with everyone else." responded T.K. catching his mistake of showing his feelings and covering it up with a little humor.  
He just sat there smiling at her though she was there because she was ill. Kari returned the smile, feeling better as she sat with Takeru, forgetting she was sick and just enjoying his company as they waited for Mrs. Kamiya to take her home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kari stayed in bed all week with daily visits from T.K. accompanied by Davis. Davis would visit for about an hour and tell tales of how boring his day was and the rumors and jokes he's heard. But Takeru wouldn't leave her side until she was comfortably asleep, he even slept over some nights. He missed many dinners at home but for some reason didn't care and felt that it was his job to make sure Kari didn't go through this alone. His mom was worried at her son's constant leave from meals but the Kamiyas always gave him dinner while he was their guest. They didn't mind having T.K. over there, he was like another son to Mr. & Mrs. Kamiya and Tai always thought of him as a younger brother since their first adventure in the Digital World. They were a little worried as why T.K. treated Kari's sickness as if it was serious, T.K didn't quite know why either, but to the rest of them it was just a high fever that could be over in a week..........

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

But it wasn't over in a week. The fever got worse and worse as Kari became paler and weaker. She had been in bed for several weeks now. She was visited by all her friends. Even her teacher came by to wished her to get well soon so that she may return to school. All the cards and gifts and friendly visits made her feel better as she got worse. But the one thing she did feel would help the most were those daily visits by T.K. who always brightened her day from the stuffy dark room she was in.

She could hear the voices of her parent's from outside her room. They were one of the most concerned about Kari's condition.  
"I think it's time we took her to the hospital, honey....... she's been ill for several weeks now......I think it might be serious."  
Kari was looking at T.K.'s caring face as he tried to cheer her day with stories of mishaps that happened in school and of how great it'll be when she becomes better and they can go play b-ball at the park and that he'll let her win too. All these sounded great until she heard her parents preparing her stay at the Odaiba Hospital. She let a tear roll off her cheek as to wonder if she'll ever be well again.......

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Excuse me nurse" T.K. said tapping a lady on the shoulder. "Ummm....I was wondering if you can tell me which room Hikari Kamiya was in?"  
"Yes young man, she's in room 27B."  
"Thank you."

*Sigh*_ What's wrong with me? Why can't the doctors tell me? I tired of being in bed all the time. Why does this have to happen to me? I don't want to die.........  
_"Good after noon Ms. Kari" T.K. said as he entered the room holding a bouquet of fresh flowers.   
"Good after noon to you too Mr. Takeru." replied Kari feeling a little less worried as her friend was now here to make her day better.

T.K. relieved Kari from her unanswered thoughts and cheered her up. They watched some T.V., played some board games (which T.K. always let Kari beat him in), and even ate the hospital food together.  
"Yuck! I don't see why you stick around for the food too when you could be having a home cooked meal at your house." Kari said weakly as she tried to swallow.  
"Well it's not that bad. This Jell-O is pretty good" responded T.K. with a smile as he looked at his friend who was now too weak to lift her plate. "Here let me get that for you." T.K. took Kari's dish and fed her the food.  
"Thanks T.K., I wish you wouldn't have to do this for me though...." was Kari's helpless but grateful response.

It was midnight when Kari awoke. She looked to the seat at her left, T.K. was still there, asleep, but there for her. She smiled as she looked at him........_ He's been so wonderful to me. I wish I had the courage to tell him how I feel. Being in this hospital makes it harder though. How am I suppose to say I love you with the feeling that I won't be able to enjoy it long enough. *Sigh* I need to get out of this place. Why do they keep me here if they can't even help me get better? All they do is tests, tests, tests! But they still can't find anything wrong, but here I am sick and helpless!  
_She got out of bed, put on her robe, and ,finding enough strength, she walked out of the hospital by herself.

T.K. woke up about half an hour later, he didn't know why he awoke but something inside of him just made him. He looked at Kari's bed that was now empty. He became so worried...._Kari! Oh no, where could she have gone?....._ He then rushed out the hospital as if by instinct knew where she was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kari some how wandered off to the park. She took seat on a bench near the lake, there was a mist over it. It was the middle of fall, but Kari noticed a lily in full bloom next to the bench she was at. Suddenly she noticed as the mist rose and surrounded her......._Could I be dreaming?........_The night was to be cold but as the mist came, she felt as if it was a warm summer day. It wasn't only the warmth that she noticed, it also felt peaceful, as if she had all her troubles lifted away.   
A figure then appeared on the lake. It was a woman who seemed to be lighting up the whole park. She was slender, dressed in a blue gown, and seemed to 'shine' with beauty. As Kari continued to watch her approach, she had no question to who the lady was. Kari immediately fell to her knees. The lady then picked up the young girl's hand and as a sign to get up. Kari didn't need to speak or ask any of her questions that she was asking earlier to herself that day to the lady, it was as if her mind suddenly knew the answers once the lady appeared and she looked into her eyes. It was so serene that Kari felt quite tired and closed her eyes.

T.K. appeared minutes afterward. He saw Kari lying on the ground, asleep.   
"Oh Kari, you must be freezing out here." T.K. said to the dozed off maiden on the ground. He then took off his own jacket and wrapped it around Kari and picked her up real gently as not to wake her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was around seven in the morning when Kari woke up......._was last night just a dream?....no! it did happen! She did come to me!..........._ As she looked around, Kari saw T.K. awake and ready to see if she needed anything.   
"Kari. What happened to you last night?" asked Takeru who noticed his friend finally awake.  
"T.K...... *sigh*" Kari began knowing what her fate now was. "There's something I have to tell you......"  
T.K. noticed the tone of voice Kari was using and became nervous at what she had to tell him. "Kari, don't-" he began as he was cut off by Kari's delicate finger over his mouth for him to let her speak.  
"T.K. this isn't easy to say........I love you Takeru." T.K. was filled with joy at the words just spoken, but then came back to a worried state once Kari continued. "I wanted to tell you now before I won't be able to. I should have told you sooner but I didn't know quite how to say it, and I was scared that you wouldn't feel the same way."  
"Of course I feel the same way, Hikari." T.K. responded, "I've loved you for the longest time but was also too scared to say it."  
"*sigh* This makes the rest of what I have to say even harder on you." Kari said, but T.K. didn't have to hear the rest of it, by looking at the eyes of the girl he's loved so long, he knew what was wrong.  
"Kari. Please don't-...........I can't loose you, now that I found out I just have you, this is unfair!........ Kari don't leave me now." T.K. sobbed, he couldn't hold the tears inside any longer.   
"I'm not leaving you forever........You'll always have a part of me with you......And I'll carry my love for you with me always and forever to the destiny that awaits me.." she then picked up the upsetting boy's hand and placed them in hers. "We will be together again, and I'll be waiting for you. We'll never be apart because I'll be watching over you, just as you were watching over me all these years we were together."  
She then placed a soft kiss on his forehead as to comfort him, "I'm not afraid of dying."   
T.K. into her eyes and saw the 'Light' that was now fading away. "I'll carry my love for you always and forever." He whispered into her ear as he held her close as they embraced their love and let it fade away.   
_We will be together again................._


End file.
